I'll Be There
by infinitekitten
Summary: Cora Hale knew werewolves did not get sick, then why was she in her bathroom puking her guts out?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love Stora but i felt that Isaac and Cora had potential.**

**I dont own Teen wolf **

Cora POV

My body aches as I move to stand up and get off the floor. My head is spinning as if I just got off a spinning platform. I place a hand on my temple and try to concentrate on the wall. As I slowly regain my composure, I head to my bedroom to get ready for school.

I walk to my room and sit on my bed, tears threatening to fall, _Why me? Why did I do something so stupid? I promised Derek I would be good, I would finish high school then graduate, why did I let this happen? _I hold them in and stand up; I grab my clothes and start to put them on. I put on a black tank top, with dark blue skinny jeans and a black jacket and a pair of black combat boots. I comb my longish dark brown hair and grab my bag. I sigh as I reach for the door handle; I pull it open and step into the living area in the loft.

I see my brother Derek first, is staring out the large window in the living room. He doesn't look at me or acknowledge me. I head towards the door as fast as I can, "Cora?" he says his back no longer turned away from me. I turn to him and panic swells up in my body. "Hey Der, What's up?" I say trying to act casual. He stares at me and turns away "I thought I heard something, but never mind. Have a good day". I try to slow my heart rate and I leave the loft not wanting him to find out.

As I walk to school I feel relief that Derek didn't find out. I'm only seventeen, well that is in human years. Still no one can find out, I have to stay away from the pack. Especially, Peter. I know for a fact once he finds out everyone will know. A honking awakes me from my thoughts, I turn to see a light blue jeep heading my way. _Stiles Stilinski_, after he saved my life we became really close almost inseparable. "Cora, hey do you need a ride?" he says, with his goofy smile. I smile back and get into the car, I really don't feel like walking. "Hey Stiles" I say, he tries to hug me and I slink away. Usually I would let him hug me but today just isn't a good day. Stiles start to drive, "So, did you do your history homework, it was super hard. Scott told me that its being graded harshly." he asks. I open my bag and search for my homework then it dawned on me that I left it at the loft. Tears prickle my eyes and I scream, "Holy shit Cora!" Stiles stop the car and looks at me. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Stiles says, "Stiles I forgot it, I forgot my homework, I have to go back, I have to fix things." I say tears streaming down my face. "Cora, it's okay, it's just homework." "No Stiles it's not just homework, I promised Derek, I promised I wouldn't mess up" I start to panic and the car door wouldn't open. Tears flood my eyes, and then I feel Stiles' body holding mine. "Cora, calm down, Derek will understand it's just homework." He says trying to reassure me. "No Stiles, it's not," "What do you mean?" he says worried. "Stiles, I'm Pregnant."

Stiles POV

"Stiles, I'm Pregnant." Once the words leave Cora's mouth I let her go and look at her. Her brown eyes are puffy from crying. "Cora, oh no" I hug her and let my sweater soak up the tears. "Stiles, I'm so stupid, how could I let this happen?" she shakes as she speaks. "Everything is going to be okay, I'm here. Did you tell Derek?" I ask already knowing the answer. "You know I can't, I haven't even told the father." She says sadly. "Cora is, um, is Isaac the dad?" she starts crying harder.

"You can't tell him Stiles, he's with Allison, this would kill her." She says sadly. I start the car again and drive "I won't say a word, I promise." I say.

* * *

Stiles POV

All I could think about was Cora, quiet and mysterious Cora was carrying Isaac Lahey's child. Derek was going to kill Isaac, that's if I didn't kill him first. Cora is one of my closest friends I could tell her anything and I knew she could tell me anything. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me about her feelings for Isaac. All she told me when the incident happened was, "It was nothing, it's never happening again." I tried to believe her but some days I would notice her longing looks at Isaac and the anger whenever he was next to Allison. Cora is strong I know she is going to get through this and I will help her.

I have to help her, she has been there for me when I was trying to get over Lydia. So I need to help her. I walk into the cafeteria and I grab my lunch and head towards Cora who is currently sitting by herself. "Cor, are you okay?" I say watching her eat slowly. "Stiles, I'm fine, really I swear "she says silently. I sit next to her and watch her eat. "Stiles, you're being kind of creepy." She says smiling. I laugh and start to eat my lunch. Me and Cora start talking, laughing and everything is normal, then she suddenly stops talking and looks away towards the cafeteria entrance.

Cora POV

I smell Isaac before I see him, he makes his way over to me and Stiles. I stiffen, stand up and leave the cafeteria with Stiles trailing behind me. "Cora, Stiles wait up" I hear him shout. I try to find the nearest girls restroom and I duck out of the hall. My breathing is uneven and my heart is racing, my phone vibrates _Cora where are you? –Isaac Lahey._ I ignore the text and puke all of my lunch up. I wait until I don't smell him anymore and I leave the bathroom. "Cora!" I curse and turn around knowing I couldn't get away. I turn and see Isaac with his lost puppy eyes. "I've been chasing you all day, are you hiding from me? "He says sadly. I growl at him, I couldn't hold it in, I'm too angry to even try and too tired to stop myself. He backs up looking hurt, "Cora, if this is about me eating your cupcake last week I said that I was sorry." I whirl around and he grabs my arm. "Cora, come on, talk to me." He begs. I start to cry, "Why didn't you use protection Isaac." I whisper, knowing he heard me.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac POV

"Why didn't you use protection?" the words slip out of her mouth with pain. My body freezes, "What?" I say in a shocked voice. She looks me in the eye, "Listen Isaac, listen closely, because if I can hear it you sure as hell can hear it too." She stares deeply into my eyes and I listen, I hear the faint pounding coming from her stomach, very faint but somewhat strong. I gasp and let her arm go, "Cora?" I whisper "That pounding-" "It's a heartbeat Isaac, and it's not mine." She says sadly tears brimming her brown eyes. A growl escapes my mouth and I curse under my breath, I know she heard it but at the moment I don't care. "Cora I-". "No Isaac don't start, I have to go, and don't worry about it, you and Allison can have a perfect loving life, I won't say a word" she walks away, I don't stop her because I'm still to shocked to move.I turn and press my head on one of the lockers, with growl and punch it in.

I head back to the cafeteria, I enter and see Scott, Kira, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia and my girlfriend Allison. I reach the table and take a seat next to Allison. Scott looks at me worried, "Isaac are you okay?" Allison asks noticing my anger. "I'm fine, just a little upset." I say trying to calm myself down. I eat my lunch in silence, avoiding Scott and the twin's worried looks. "Where is she Isaac?!" I turn and see Stiles Stilinski heading my way anger radiating off of him. He shoves me back and I growl at him baring my teeth, "What's your problem Stilinski?" I shout at him. "You know what Isaac fuck you! You are an asshole you know, you ruined her life!" he shouts back at me. I see Cora enter the cafeteria and grab ahold of Stiles, "Stiles, let's go." She says quietly into his ear, holding him lovingly. Jealousy courses through my veins, I rip her away from Stiles and hold her close to my body. "Let go of her Isaac, I swear to god If you don't I will put a wolfs bane bullet through your head!" Stiles whispers harshly. I growl at him and push him as hard as I could, Stiles goes flying through the cafeteria. Cora pushes away from me and runs to his side, Scott grabs me, his red eyes glowing, "Isaac!" Scott growls at me. I push Scott out of my way and leave the cafeteria.

Cora POV

I carry Stiles to the nurse's office and try to help him. "Stiles why did you make him mad? Why couldn't you just have left it alone?" I say resting my head on his arm. "Cora, I'm so sorry I just got so mad at him, he ruined your life and I wanted him to know it. " I smile and tilt my head toward his, and we just sit there.

* * *

Cora POV

Cora POV

I carry Stiles to the nurse's office and try to help him. "Stiles why did you make him mad? Why couldn't you just have left it alone?" I say resting my head on his arm. "Cora, I'm so sorry I just got so mad at him, he ruined your life and I wanted him to know it. " I smile and tilt my head toward his, and we just sit there.

At the end of the day I wait by my locker for Stiles, earlier he promised to give me a ride. I see him running through the halls toward me. "Cora I have lacrosse practice, I'm so sorry I'm not going to make you walk I can still give you a ride, but you're going to have to wait for me if that's fine" I smile. "Stiles its fine, I really don't want to walk so I can wait" "Are you sure? Isaac's going to be there and I know you don't want to see him, and I won't make you I can t-" "Stiles its fine I'm going to see him every day, might as well get used to it." I say smiling. I can't try to avoid him, we have to discuss it sooner or later, and I hope it's later. Stiles grab my hand and I lean my head on his shoulder, "You know I love you right?" he says quietly. "Ya I know" I say with a laugh.

Once we get to the field I see Isaac staring at Stiles and I. I get on my toes and plant a kiss on Stiles cheek, Stiles turns his face towards mine a light blush spreads on his cheeks. "What was that for?" he says smiling "For being here for me Stiles" I say and hug him before I take a seat on the bleachers. I watch the lacrosse team play for what seems like hours, when I decide I really have to pee. I stand and rush over to the locker rooms to find a restroom. I get into the locker rooms and come face to chest with Isaac. "Cora please listen to me." He says sadly. "Fine talk, but hurry I really need to pee." I say annoyed with him. "How long have you known? Does Derek know? " he asks, I shake my head " I just found out I guess and he doesn't know, Isaac I'm going to keep it, I have to" I reply. He takes a deep breath, "So you told Stiles? Are you guys like together?" he says angrily, I laugh sarcastically "No he's my friend, I really don't need a boyfriend in my condition" I say. "Cora I'm going to help you, you know that right? I'm not going to let you do this on your own. It's my baby too." He says reassuring me. "But we have to tell everyone Cora, what if something bad happens to you or the baby they need to know." "So I'll tell them, so don't worry" I say "When Cora? You have to tell them soon." He say, I shudder and speak up "I will Isaac gosh."


	3. Chapter 3

Cora POV

It has been two weeks since I promised Isaac I would tell the pack about my pregnancy but I just couldn't find the words to say. I've been staying with Stiles and have been avoiding Derek, I do call him to tell him I'm fine and that I'm coming home soon. Stiles is more than okay with letting me live with him and his father. Sheriff Stilinski doesn't ask any questions, I think he realizes that it's better to just not get into it. Morning sickness isn't as bad as a problem anymore I learned how to stop it, I feel fat all the time. I look fat, I need to see a doctor soon. Isaac tells me about this free clinic that's not too far from school. I make an appointment for today during school, Isaac offers to drive me.

On the way there we were completely silent, I was too afraid to speak. "So you have gotten big." Isaac says. I look at him, angry "Well of course I do, I am pregnant stupid" I growl at him. He stops talking and so do I, he just makes me so mad. Once we reach the clinic all my nerves come back and my heart starts to race. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine, I'm right here" Isaac says and he grabs my hand, I lean into him and I suddenly feel safe. "Mrs. Hale?" I hear a lady call, I stand up and start to follow her, "Can I come with you?" Isaac asks, I nod my head and he holds my hand.

It turns out that I'm two months, it doesn't make sense. What happened between me and Isaac happened a month ago. "This can't be possible Isaac" I say panicking, "Maybe it has to do with the whole werewolf thing, we have to ask someone who knows about this kind of thing." He says. I instantly know who we have to talk to my uncle Peter.

"So you got my niece pregnant?" Peter says advancing forth at Isaac. "Peter it was an accident." I say trying to defend Isaac. "We need to know more about this whole thing." I say, I explain to him that I'm three months when I should at least be one. He tells us that because I'm a werewolf the pregnancy would only be six months, which means one month is like two months, and it seems I have only three months left. "You have to tell the pack Cora, you are already showing, they are going to find out soon enough" Peter says, I nod and decide that we will tell the pack tonight.

Isaac Pov

Tonight we tell the pack, I haven't told Allison. I know I should have but I just couldn't, I know she is going to hate me. I know we weren't together when it happened but who wants a teen father as their boyfriend. I decided to tell her before we tell the whole pack, it would be easier for her to understand, I hope. I head over to her house to tell her, fear overwhelming my being.

Once I reach her house my heart is beating so hard, my head is aching and my palms are sweating. I knock on her door, she opens it and stares in shock. "It must be a special occasion, for as long as I've known you, you never used the door." She says laughing, when I don't smile her smile drops. "What's wrong?" she says worriedly. "Allison, I need to tell you something, it's really important" I say with a shaky voice. "Well come in and we can talk." She says leading me to her room. She sits on her bed and motions for me to sit next to her. "So what's so important?" she says with a laugh, "Allison, uh I don't know how to say this" I say with a shaky voice. "Say what Isaac? Are you okay?" she says worriedly, with a deep breath I speak, "Allison, I truly love you, and I made a big mistake and I wish I could take it back, but I can't, it happened before I even knew you had feelings for me, before all this, " I say motioning between us.

She turns to me tears in her eyes, "What happened Isaac?" she says in an angry voice, "Me and Cora, we um we "she stands abruptly and I stand as well. She turns and looks me in the eyes "You what Isaac, tell me, what did you do! Did you guys hook up? Just say it already!" she shouts at me. I sight and run a hand through my hair. "Allison, Cora's pregnant and it's my child." I say sadly, Allison looks away from me, "Get out." She says quietly, "Allison, please just listen w-""How long have you known?" she say interrupts. "I found out two weeks ago, but hear me out All-""Hear you out Isaac, you knew and you just decided to tell me, how could you?" tears streaming down her face. I reach to hug her and she pushes me away "I don't ever want to see you again Isaac, I know it happened before us but I just can't, we are done" "Allison please." I say moving closer, "Just go Isaac please." She says heartbroken, and I leave her house, my heart aching with a hallow pain.

Cora Pov

Isaac is devastated, Allison broke up with him and it's my entire fault. If I never kissed him we never would have hooked up and this would have never happened. I put my hand on his shoulder and try to comfort him. The whole pack was waiting in the living room of the loft, waiting for us. "Let's get this over with" Isaac says sadly. We rise and enter the living room, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Derek and Peter are all sitting talking amongst themselves. Allison is nowhere to be seen, not surprising. All eyes are on us,and Isaac steps in front of my body slightly. "We called you all here to tell you something," he grabs my hand, I place a hand on my stomach. "I'm pre-"before I can even finish Derek lets a growl out and jumps at Isaac.

Then all hell breaks loose, Peter and Scott hold Derek back and I start to cry. "Der, please I'm so sorry "I say tears falling, he growls again "Isaac that's my baby sister how could you get her pregnant!" Stiles appear on my side. Lydia is fuming with anger "Isaac!" she shouts and Stiles leaves my side to hold her back "Lyd, this happened before he was with Allison" Stiles explains, she calms down. Isaac tries to comfort me but Derek pulls away from Scott and Peter and pushes Isaac away from me. "Do not touch her ever again!" he growls at Isaac. "Cora explain now!" Derek yells at me, I flinch and step away from everyone, tears drenching my face. "Derek I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I was out of my mind, I didn't mean for this to happen" I say Lydia's face softens and she stands next to me and tries to comfort me, I lean into her. "Everyone leave her alone, can't you see she is a mess right now," she wipes my tears "it's okay sweetie" she says and leads me out of the living room and into my room.

I can still hear all the shouting and fighting from my room, Lydia stays with me and strokes my hair while I cry. I can now see why Stiles is in love with her, "Lydia, thank you, you didn't have to be here for me, so thank you." I say tears clouding my vision. "Sweetie don't worry about it." Stiles enters the room, "Hey, um, are you okay Cora?" he asks, I nod my head and he comes and sits next to me, Lydia stands up to leave "It looks like you two need to talk, so I'm off." She says smiling, Stiles eyes longingly watch her leave. "Is Derek mad at me still?" is say sadly. "He isn't mad just upset, frustrated, he didn't expect this to happen you know? He's mad at me for letting you stay with me and not telling him."

I sigh and stand up, "I need to talk to him." I say sadly. Stiles steps in front of me are you sure you want to talk to him I mean you don't have to, not right now." He says rapidly. "Stiles move out of my way, I'm not fragile, I can talk to my brother, it's not like he's going to hurt me." I say, moving past him.

I make my way to Derek's room, just as I'm about to knock on his door it opens. I look up at him "Derek we need to talk." I say slowly. He nods and leads me into his room, I sit on his bed while he stands. I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach, "Derek , I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't mean to break your promise, please don't kick me out, please don't hate me, it's my baby Der your niece or nephew, please don't be mad." I say tears threatening to fall, Derek grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "Cora I'm not mad I promise, you mean the world to me you're all I have left and I just want you to be happy." He says sadly. I pull him in tighter and whisper "Thank you."

* * *

From then on my life seemed to change so fast, I got big, really big. Isaac and I spend a lot of time together now, we are together every day. It was finally time to find out the baby's gender, I'm a nervous wreck. So is Isaac, we had to change doctors each visit so they don't get suspicious. The doctor squirts this jelly stuff on my stomach and searches for the baby's part. Isaac holds on to my hand so tight that I flinch and he lets go a little.

"Well you see right there," the doctor points on the screen "it looks like you two are having a little baby girl" she finishes. Tear welt in my eyes and Isaac kisses my head, I look at him and smile. "I have never been happier in my life than right now Cora." He says and smiles so hard I'm afraid he might break his jaw.

Stiles hadn't abandoned me completely, I tried to get him to live his life. I had even gotten him a date with Lydia, but lunch is our thing so he's always there. We eat, well I eat a lot, and talk about random things. Isaac joins us to, as much as I hate to admit it, I love when Isaac is around. I feel happier and I know my baby girl does too.

Isaac POV

I haven't talked to Allison since I told her about Cora and my baby. My baby girl, my sweet baby girl. Some days I pass by her and I try to get her attention, but she just ignores me. I know that I should just leave her alone but, she was my friend before we got together and she's pack, I don't want her to hate my baby because of what I did.

I have fallen deeply and madly in love with Cora Hale, I always knew I had these feelings and even when I was with Allison I still kind of had them. Cora is strong and no one can take that away, I want to spend every day with her and every hour. I want to tell her how I feel but I just can't find the words to say.

Today I'm going over to the loft to help move in all the baby's stuff. The loft seems closer than it used to feel, as soon as I get to the door I see Cora holding a huge box. I rush over and grab it from her hands, "Isaac I had it." She says annoyed. I roll my eyes and move the box inside, "I wanted to help" I say smiling, she opens the nursery door. The nursery is light pink with white furniture,I put the box down and look around. "You did all this by yourself?" I say amazed, "I wish, Derek wouldn't let me lift a finger." She says laughing.

She looks out the window and sighs, she looks so beautiful. I walk over to her and hug her, "Cora, I love you." I say into her hair, she stiffens slightly but then leans into me "I love you too Isaac." She says happily. "Cora I love you, and everything about you, when you laugh at me and call me stupid, or when you cry and tell me to leave, I love every single moment I get to spend with you. I love you so much Cora Hale, I have wanted to tell you for so long. The moment you decided you wanted me was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. God I just love you so much." I say loudly. She turns and looks at me tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak but I stop her with a kiss. We kiss for what seems like an eternity, and when we stop I hear a quiet "I love you" Coming from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora POV

"Isaac!" I screech as loud as I can, Isaac shows up at my door with wild eyes. I start laughing, and laughing, he looks at me as if I'm crazy. I hear Derek enter the loft and walk into my room with worry, they are both breathing hard. I start cracking up and I can't stop laughing, "Cora what's wrong!" they shout at the same time. I giggle and grab their hands and place them on my stomach, "She kicked" I say smiling down at my stomach.

Just then she kicked again, both the boys flinch and smile at me. Isaac kneels down and kisses my stomach, "Hey baby girl, I love you so much and I love your mom, you're coming so soon, I can't wait." He mumbles into my stomach, I giggle again and he stands up and kisses me. Derek sensing that we are having an intimate moment leaves.

In the middle of the night I feel the baby move and I know she is awake. I look at Isaac and see he is asleep, "Hey baby, how are you? I can't wait until you're born, your daddy and I love you so much, and so does everyone in the pack." I say rubbing my tummy. She kicks and I know she can hear me, I smile from ear to ear.

Isaac and I decide to name her Talia Laura Lahey, after my mother and my older both decided it was best to honor them by naming our baby after them, Derek agreed . I feel like Isaac and I fit together so perfectly, my family may be broken, but right now it has never felt so complete.

Today I'm going to spend the day with Stiles, I haven't had time to hang out with him. I meet Stiles at our favorite diner, I see him walking towards me with his goofy smile. "Miss Cora Hale or should I say Mrs. Cora Lahey?" I giggle and give him a hug "Oh my gosh, do my ears deceive me or did I just hear a Hale giggle?" I playfully push him and laugh. "Stile I missed you so much" I say hugging him, we sit in our favorite booth and order our food.

We talk for hours, catching up about everything. "So Lydia told me you two are together now." I say noisily, a light blush spreads across his cheeks. "She said that we are together?" Stiles says in awe, I laugh, "So its official?" I say smiling. He looks at me and gives me his goofy smile, "Ya, I guess it is, Look at us Cora, who would have thought both of us would have ended up with the people of our dreams? No one did and yet it happened." He finishes. "Well we are two of the luckiest people in the world." I say laughing.

Everyday gets a little easier with Isaac by my side, I feel what I haven't felt since the fire, loved. Talia is more active then she used to be, she moves a lot. She knows everyone's voices as well, she loves when Isaac talks to her. I feel how calm she is when he speaks, she also loves it when the whole pack is around. Her emotions are strong pack_, love, family. _I can't wait for her to be born, I love her so much, and I just want to hold her.

I'm all alone today so I decide I want to just relax, as I get up off the couch to get a snack I her footsteps. I growl and put my arm defensively around my stomach, I catch the smell of the intruder, the smell is so familiar but I just can't put it in place. I feel Talia, _Danger? _I rub my belly and shake my head. I hear a noise behind me and whirl around to attack. I come face to face with Allison, she backs up with fear and holds her hand up.

"What are you doing here?" I say calmly, she comes closer. "I just wanted to talk, Cora not fight." She says. I drop my defense and motion to the couch, "So let's talk then" say. We walk to the couch and sit down, she looks at me nervously. She stares at my stomach then rapidly looks away, "I had to talk to you about this, I knew that the baby is coming and I had to just get this answered, when you and Isaac hooked up, was it really before him and I were a thing, please Cora just tell me the truth." She says begging. I look her in the eyes, "Allison, Isaac loved you so much he never would have done that to you, of course it was before you and him were together." I say.

She looks at me and laughs sadly, "I loved him too, but deep down inside, I knew he liked you, I saw the way he looked at you, still looks at you, like you are a queen or a goddess. He never looked at me like that, and I knew I still had feelings for Scott, but he has Kira, I just wanted to believe for a second that maybe I was just seeing things that Isaac really did love me, then he told me about you being pregnant and I just got so mad." She says sadly.

"Allison I'm so sorry th-""Don't be its not your fault, it's no one's fault really" she interrupts. She stands up, "I should go, I have to get to school anyway." She walks to the door, I follow her. She turns and I hug her, she stiffens then hugs back. "Talia is a really pretty name." Allison say then she walks out the door. _Pack mama? _ I put my hand on my stomach, "Yes Talia, Pack."

I decide that being all cooped up in the loft is super boring. I grab Derek's car keys and head out of the loft. I drive down a bumpy road on my way to the old Hale house. I drive through the woods and reach my destination. I see the big burnt down house, I approach it and sweep my hand on the door before opening it.

I walk inside and take a deep breath and close my eyes. Memories come rushing back, Derek and I playing as kids. Derek and Peter talking about boy stuff while I play dolls. My mom combing my hair and telling me how pretty I am. I open my eyes, smiling I place my right hand on my belly. After an hour of just reminiscing I decide to head back to the loft.

I get into the car and drive, once I'm on the road I feel a sharp pain. I take a deep shaky breath, my vision starts become blurry. I feel the car swerve, and then suddenly the sound of honking brings me back I wrap my arms defensively around my belly and then nothing. Nothing but pitch black darkness and immense pain.

* * *

Isaac Pov

I feel numb, my whole being is numb. I pace back and forth tears running down my face as I watch Deaton and Mrs. McCall try to help Cora and my baby girl. I can't believe I let this happen, how could I have been so stupid and left her by herself. My whole world is crumbling, my heart is breaking at the sounds of Cora's groans of pain.

Everything hurts, every little noise makes my head ache. All I can think about is Cora and Talia. Sheriff Stilinski was the one who had found Cora. He called Derek, and Derek called me. Those words will forever be scared in my brain, "Cora and the baby are in trouble." My world shattered at those stupid words. I know Cora is going to be alright she is a fighter and I know Talia will make it too, because she is a strong one.

The wailing sounds of a baby break me from my state of shock. I see Mrs. McCall holding a bundle, I walk over in shock. "Isaac, come meet your baby girl." She says holding out the bundle. I reach for Talia, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Tears drip down my face, I hold her closer to my body, and she opens her eyes. She has my eyes, she blinks and makes a gurgling noise. I smile and stare down at her. "Hello Talia, it me your dad." I say. I then realized she may have my eyes but she looks just like her mother. My smile disappears, I turn to Deaton, "Cora, is she going to be okay?" I say panicking.

"Isaac her health is stable right now, but that car hit her head on, its hard to say if she'll wake up." Deaton replies. I shake my head, and tears threaten to fall. A soft yawn is what stops me from punching a wall. I look down at Talia, and I know what is on her mind. Where is mommy? Is she okay? I close my eyes and hold her closer, she is all I have right now.


	5. Chapter 5

The past two weeks have been nothing but hell. Cora hasn't waken up yet and Talia has been non-stop crying since I brought her to the loft. Cora was moved into the loft, in hopes if she's comfortable she'll wake up. I beg her to wake up every day, I'm in so much pain without her. I sit by her bed with Talia and talk to her. Talia is just so much like Cora it hurts to watch her, she has the same amazingly beautiful smirk that I fell in love with. I don't want Talia to grow up without knowing Cora, and I'm just exhausted. I knew what would happen when you have a child, but I just never knew it would be this hard.

Everyone in the pack absolutely adores Talia. Derek never leaves her alone, I can see how broken he is about what happen to Cora, and Talia looks just like her. Scott and Kira help whenever they can along with Stiles and Lydia, and surprisingly the twins as well and to my absolute surprise Allison helps the most. Peter even plays with Talia which is surprising because it's Peter.

I spend every moment with Cora when Talia is with the pack. I sit next to her and hold her hand, and just talk. Today is no different, I leave Talia with Stiles and Lydia, and I make my way to Cora's room. I sit on the chair that is right next to her bed. I grab her hand and kiss it, "Cora you need to wake up, please," I beg her. "CORA!" I growl, "Come on Cora, just wake up, I need you Talia needs you. She's grown so much and you're missing it all, please Cora I love you please wake up." Tears come to my eyes. "Cora, she is so beautiful, she is your splitting image, she does this little smirk that reminds me so much about you, and she is just as stubborn as you," I laugh a little.

"Cora, she is absolutely perfect, but she needs her mom. I know she has me but I'm not enough she needs both of us so wake up already." I say looking into her motionless face. I close my eyes and hold her hand to my lips. "Cora please, just wake up." I murmur into her hand tears drenching my face.

"Don't cry stupid" shock erupts through me and I open my eyes. I see Cora looking straight at me, I jump up and hug her. She hugs me back, "it's okay Isaac I'm here and I'm awake, I'm not going anywhere." She says quietly. I look into her beautiful eyes and kiss her like my life depended on it. "Wow I should almost die more often" she says laughing.

She kisses me on my head, "Can I see her?" she says. I stand up "Of course you can, let me get her." I leave the room and enter the living room. Derek, Stiles and Lydia stare at me in surprise. "She's awake and she wants to see Talia" I say walking towards Stiles who is holding Talia. "I need for all of you guys to wait until after she sees Talia to see her, please they need some time to get to know each other." I say. They all nod and Stiles hands me Talia. I hold her close, "Are you ready to see mommy?" I ask little Talia, she giggles and rests her head on my shoulder.

Cora Pov

She is gorgeous. I hold her close and tears form blurring my vision. "Hello beautiful, I'm your mom, hi. I gave birth to you, and now you're here and I'm so happy that you are." I say happily. Talia grabs my finger and holds it close. She giggles and smiles at me, "I love you Talia Laura Lahey." I say smiling.

* * *

My life never has felt as complete as it does now. I have the pack, Derek, Isaac and now my beautiful baby girl Talia. She is perfect, Isaac says she reminds him of me but, if you look closely she is just a caring and loving as he is. Her eyes are just like Isaac's eyes, they are also full of wonder. She is so loved by all of us, I made Stiles and Lydia her god parents after Stiles begged me to. It's so nice how everyone seems to get along now. Isaac even lets the twins hold Talia and play with her, I would never have thought he would trust them, but I'm happy he does. We are a full pack now, a family and I've never been happier than I am now.

"Go on a date with me Cora Hale." Isaac says holding me in his arms. I laugh loudly and smile, "Why? " I say. I look at his face and he smiles, "Because we have the night off and we haven't even gone on a date since we have been together, so say yes." He says planting a kiss on my head. I make an exaggerated sigh and stand up. "If you want to I guess" I say walking away and going into my closet picking out a dress.

I turn to Isaac who is still on the bed and I raise an eyebrow, "Excuse me sir but I kindly have to ask you to leave" I say laughingly. He sits up and stares at me, "Do I have to, I mean this is my room too and plus I need to get my clothes." He says smirking at me. I laugh and sit on his lap, "This isn't a free show Lahey, maybe if you're good, later tonight we could you know." I say turning to him. He stands up carrying me with him, "Maybe we don't need to go on a date." He says quickly. I smirk, "Put me down Lahey or no you know what" I say laughing.

He puts me down and we start to get ready. Isaac takes me to this fancy restaurant, "This is absolutely gorgeous Isaac "I say kissing him on the lips. "Nothing but the best for the best" he says smirking, "Wow who knew you were so smooth." I say laughing. He playfully shoves me and I start laughing harder, we sit outside of the restaurant under this gorgeous gazebo with twinkling lights. We eat, talk and just stare at each other. Then Isaac stands up suddenly and walks toward me.

"Cora Hale, you are the most amazingly gorgeous girl in the world, you are a caring and fierce human being, some time you are so annoyingly stubborn it makes me want to pull my hair out," he says and I laugh a little. "But overall you are the most perfect girl and I'm so happy that I get to call you mine, I mean you are Cora freaking Hale, how did I ever get lucky enough to be your boyfriend? So what I'm trying to say is Cora Hale, will you make me the happiest man in the planet and, "he gets on one knee and tears spring to my eyes.

"Cora Hale will you marry me?" he says holding a beautiful shining ring. "Yes, oh my gosh Isaac yes." I say nodding my head. "A million times yes." I say louder, he stands up and kisses me, he slides the ring on my finger. "So am I being good?" he asks me, I laugh and nod my head "You are so getting it tonight" I laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to make a little time skip, because I really didn't know what to write after the proposal. So it's been three years since the proposal. I'm going to start writing about their married/family life.**

Cora Pov

Tomorrow is the day, the day I become Ms. Cora Lahey. I've waited three whole years for this day, and now it's finally here. Today it's just going to be Talia, Allison, Lydia, Kira and myself, because it's my bachelorette party. Right now I'm laying in bed trying to get Isaac to go to his bachelor party but he doesn't want to leave me and Talia. "Do I have to?" he asks questioningly, I laugh and sit up. "Some guys can't wait for their bachelor party, and here you are begging me to let you stay." I say with a smile.

He sits up and shrugs, "I don't want to leave my two girls alone with a crazy banshee, a werewolf hunter and a Kitsune" he says. I grab his face and look him in the eyes, "Lahey stand up and go, I know you want to." I say. He looks at me, "Do you really want me to spend a day with your scary brother, your crazy uncle, the killer twins, Stiles and Scott." I smile at him and nod my head biting my lip, "Why can I just stay here with you and cuddle." He asks, I laugh.

"Because we will have enough of that on our honeymoon, and more." I say smiling as I wrap my arms around him from behind and start planting kisses from his neck to his jaw."Are you bribing me women?" he asks me with a smirk. I smile slyly against his jaw and shrug, "I don't know, is it working?" I mumble into his jaw. He lets out a little laugh and pulls me on to his lap, "Maybe." He says. I inch closer so until our lips are barley touching. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my four head to his.

"So are you going?" I say quietly, he nods his head and licks his lips. I laugh and hop off his lap and cross the room, "Well I guess I'll see you at our wedding ." I say and leave the room. I enter the living room of the loft that I now share with Isaac, since Derek rebuilt the Hale house and is now living with Uncle Peter, and enter Talia's room.

I see her sleeping peacefully in her little bed, I sigh and approach her bed. "Talia, it's time to wake up sweetie." I say, she moves a little but doesn't awake. I frown slightly and reach over and gently shove her. "Hey lazy butt wake up." I say giggling, she wakes up and looks at me distraught, "Sweetie get up, today is going to be a fun day, but I need to get you ready first." I say happily. She lets out a huge grin and rolls out of bed, for a two and a half year old she is tall. Her long wavy dark brown hair reaches her back.

"Mommy hurry." She says impatiently, I laugh and stand up. Talia is super smart for her age, she learned how to walk and talk at an early age. Derek said it's because she's a born werewolf, and we tend to age a little faster that humans. "Mom, come on." She says tugging on my arm, I laugh and stand up.

Once I finish getting her ready, she runs into the kitchen and hugs Isaac. "Good morning princess." He says kissing her head, she giggles. I walk up to him and he stares at me with scowl, "Someone is being a little sourwolf." I whisper to Talia and she giggles. Isaac puts his arms around my waist, and puts his head on my neck. "We aren't finished with our little discussion" he whispers in my ear.

"Is that what it's called now a days a discussion." I say slyly. He laughs, "Mommy, Daddy I'm hungry." Talia whines. I turn to her smiling, "Auntie Lydia, Kira and Allison are coming over right now with breakfast." I say. "Well I wish they would get here faster." She says with a frown, I hear Isaac laugh loudly. "Talia why don't you go watch TV?" I say and she runs to the television. "Wow it amazes me how much she's like you Cora." Isaac says smiling.

I turn to him and kiss him on the lips, "Again do I have to go?" he asks and I nod my head. He sighs, "Then I guess I'm off." He says giving me one last kiss, "Well then I hope to see you tomorrow Ms. Lahey." He says leaving me to go say bye to Talia, I follow him. "Hey munchkin, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he says. Talia jumps up and hugs him tight, "Bye Daddy" and returns to her TV, he kisses her head one more time and leaves the loft.

A couple minutes later the girls show up. "Auntie Lydia, Auntie Kira, Auntie Allison" Talia runs to attack the new comers. Lydia smiles and puts down her purse, and hugs Talia, "Talia you're getting so big now." She says smiling. Talia then runs to Kira and hugs her tight and lastly to Allison. "Where's my food." Talia says curiously, we all laugh. "Why are you laughing, I'm hungry." She says loudly, "Wow Cora she sure is your kid." Allison says giggling.

We all decide to go to this little cute café for breakfast. While Lydia gives us a break down of today, "We have a three hour spa treatment, then we have to get our nails done, then lunch and then drop off Talia with Mrs. McCall and then clubbing." She says looking at a list. "Why can't I go clubbing mommy?" Talia asks me, "Because you're too young Talia Laura Lahey." I say. She gives me a pout and I pinch her cheek, and she giggles.

"So when do we start with that spa treatment, because college is a drag and Scott has non-stop bugging me at night about his best man speech." Kira says laughing. "Speaking about speeches, I can't wait to hear yours Lydia." I say smiling, who would have thought that Lydia Martin the self proclaimed queen, would be my maid of honor and one of my closest friends.

Lydia smiles at me, "Be ready to cry." She says laughingly. We get to the spa and we got face masks, "Mommy this stuff feels funny." Talia says trying to wipe it off her face. "Talia, stop it you little booger." Lydia says smacking her hand away from her face, Talia sticks her tongue out at her. "Talia that's not nice, say sorry." I tell her, and she apologizes. "Mommy how come I didn't get to stay with daddy?" she says sadly. I smile and Lydia laughs, "Because daddy is doing boy things." I say. "Hopefully he is good." Allison says, "I hope for all of their sakes they behave, I will kill Stiles if Isaac doesn't come back in one piece for the wedding." Lydia says angrily and we all laugh.

Isaac Pov

"Why are we doing this?" I say holding a golf club. Stiles grins happily, "Because, it's a safe activity for you bunch of werewolves" he replies. Derek scowls, "We should be doing something fun like, drinking or strippers." Peter says loudly. We all turn and glare at him except for Derek and Aiden. "If you haven't noticed we all have significant others who aren't trying to lose." Ethan says. The three single boys sigh, and the rest of us laugh.

"Anyway, Cora would kill me if I even think about getting a stripper." Says Stiles, "You and me both, Stilinski" I reply. "Don't forget about Lydia, she would murder you for even saying the words." Scott says laughing.

"Come on you guys can we stop talking about girlfriends and do something fun?" Aiden says, "I don't have a girlfriend, I'm gay." Says Ethan and we all burst into a bunch of laughs. "How about we go to a club and just drink, it's not like any of us can get drunk, other than Stiles." Peter says and we all agree.

Cora Pov

We just got back from the club and are back in the loft in our pajamas. Talia is resting in my lap, while the rest of us are up watching TV in the living room. "I can't believe in a matter of hours you are going to be Ms. Lahey." Kira says in awe. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Lydia asks, I nod

"I know we are both young, I mean twenty one is young, but I feel like I've found the perfect guy. I mean we have a child together, and we have known each other for a while, I love him so much, words can't even explain how much I do, so of course I want to, I really, really want to." I say tears coming to my eyes.

Lydia squeals a little and hugs me, "I can't wait for him to see you in that dress." We talk the whole night, until Lydia forces us to sleep. "I don't all of you looking like zombies tomorrow so go." And we all sleep.

I awake to a high pitch scream, I jolt up and out of my bed and run into the living room with my claws out and teeth bared. I see Lydia standing in the middle of the living room with the phone in her hand. "You mean to tell me that the lights are not working are you an imbecile, fix it." I hear her growl, I relax now knowing this is about the wedding.

The wedding, it's today, it's finally here. I see Talia run out of her room being chased my Allison, "Come here you little monster." Lydia says and grabs her. Talia laughs while Lydia tickles her, Kira enter the room, "So today's the day" she says smiling. "I can't believe it" I say smiling so big I'm afraid my face might break.

"Well believe it and let's get moving, all of our stuff is at the Hale house in your old room Cora, if we want this wedding to run smoothly let's get moving and you," she says to Talia, who is still in her arms "If you ruin your dress Talia I swear, I don't care if you're my god child I will hunt you down" Talia gulps and nods her head. "Alright let's go, we have a wedding to get ready for." Lydia says loudly.

We reach the Hale house and it looks amazing, chairs are placed on the outside flowers and lights ever where and an arch right on the door way. "Wow, this is amazing." I say in awe, I hug Lydia "You did amazing Lyd" I say. "Well when you said you wanted to get married, here I thought I should make the woods look nice enough." She says shrugging.

I stare in the mirror not recognizing my reflection, my long brown hair is waved and I have a halo braid. My long ruffled white wedding dress makes me look gorgeous, I put my heels on and laugh. "Mommy you look pretty "I look at Talia, who's hair is also in a halo braid but in a updo like the brides maids. I smile at her, "Let mommy fix you dress Tal" I say and fix her white flower girl dress, "There now you look pretty too" I say. She gives me a huge smile and rushes out of the bathroom.

All the girls are in there long light pink flowing dresses, once I enter the room they look at me in awe. "You look gorgeous, Cora." Allison says hugging me, "So pretty." Kira says, "Absolutely stunning hon." Lydia says putting my veil on. "Where is the little rugrat?" Lydia says demandingly, and begins looking for Talia.

"I'm so happy for you Cora" Allison says, fixing my dress. "I'm kind of scared." I say, "You, Cora Hale, scared, ha you make me laugh" she says with her arms across her chest. I shrug, "Don't worry Cora you look beautiful." Kira says smiling, and I do truly feel beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac POV

I'm shaking and breathing hard. My breaths are coming out in shorts breaths, and my hands are sweating. I'm standing under the flower arch next to Peter, who was ordained to wed us. I feel so nervous, like I'm about to pass out.

I see Talia holding a little basket full of flowers, she dashes down the aisle throwing flowers blindly. Once she reaches me she turns around and sticks her tongue out at Lydia. Lydia pretends to not notice but I can her how her heart is racing with anger. I laugh and grab Talia, I kiss her and she leaves to take her seat. Following her is Kira and Scott, then Stiles and Lydia and, Allison and Aiden, and lastly Derek and Ethan.

Then after a couple quiet minutes Cora starts to walk down the aisle, the most beautiful girl in the world. She looks stunning, her dark brown hair flowing behind her. She hardly ever wears white, she says it's not her color. I think that at this moment she could be wearing a clown suit and still look beautiful.

She then stands next to me and takes my hand, I kiss her cheek and she smiles at me. Minutes pass and soon it's time to exchange our vows. "Isaac Lahey, you are one of the best things that has happened to me, I didn't believe that I could ever be happy after losing my family, I didn't believe I could ever have a family after that, I would never be complete, but you came along and changed that." She takes a shaky breath.

"What started as a one night stand became more than just that, it became love. You make me feel loved everyday, because of you I have the most perfect loving daughter. Because of you I believe in love, and now here with you and Talia, I believe that I have a family and I have never felt so complete. I love you Isaac Lahey." She finishes tears in her eyes.

I dry them and kiss her forehead, "Cora Hale, words can never describe how much you mean to me, there are no words to describe how much I love you Cora. I know I loved you when I met you, I even asked Derek about you. Cora I love you to the moon and back, and I love our daughter. You made something so beautiful during a hard time. I love you Cora Hale, soon to be Cora Lahey." I say.

After a few more exchanges it was time to say I do. "Isaac, do you take Cora to be you lawfully wedded wife, I already know you do." Peter says laughing. I punch him slightly, "I do." I say smiling. "And Cora do you take this poor excuse of a boy to be you lawfully wedded husband, let me guess, I do?" Peter says again laughing. Cora growls at him angrily, "I do."

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife, Isaac you may now kiss your bride, but be mindful children are present." Peter says, I lean down and kiss Cora. I kiss her until, I hear Peter say "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lahey." Cora smiles so brightly and I hold her hand tightly. "I love you Mrs. Lahey" I say kissing her cheek.

Cora Pov

The reception is held inside the Hale house, the house is a lot bigger than it used to be. When it's time for our first dance, I'm a nervous wreck. We stand in the middle of the room, the song Faithfully by Journey is playing. Isaac grabs my hand and we dance, everyone is watching us in awe. "You look absolutely amazing Mrs. Lahey" I smile and lean my head on his neck, "Why thank you husband." I say giggling.

"I love you Cora Lahey." He says kissing my head, "You are my world and my everything." He finishes. After our dance we sit down and just have fun, music is playing and everyone is dancing and having fun. "Mrs. Lahey, may I have this dance?" I look up and see Derek holding his hand out. I take it and he leads me to the dance floor. "You look pretty Cora" he says smiling at me, "Don't go all mushy on me Der." I say laughing. "I wish mom was here to see this and Laura, it would mean so much for them to be here." He says. I smile sadly, "I wish they were here to Der, I really do miss them"

A few minutes later everyone is on the dance floor. Stiles looks like he is having a seizure while Lydia is laughing. Kira is trying to get Scott to stop falling, Ethan and Danny are literally the cutest thing in the world. Allison is dancing with Talia and Aiden, while me and Isaac are doing the robot.

Even Derek and Peter are dancing, with Mrs. McCall. Isaac and I grab Talia and dance with her, I get tired so I sit down while Talia and Isaac dance. "I feel like it's time for a speech, what do you say?" Lydia asks me, I nod my head.

"Everyone attention please, the maid of honor is going to make her speech." Lydia says. "When I met Cora I thought she was a, well how can I say this nicely, um a witch. She threatened me the first time we met, and I was totally scared of her. But as time passed by I got closer to her and realized she Is the most amazing person in the world. She is loyal, and loving. I have been through hell and back with that girl and I can honestly say, that Cora Lahey I love you little Ms. Werewolf, and my abomination of a god daughter who is going to get it when we get home,"

"Cora, thank you for letting me be in your wedding and most importantly, in your life. Lahey you better treat her well or you are the next person I'll scream for" she finishes. Tears are falling gently down my face and I smile. "Hi, um I'm Scott, and most of you know that so ya, Isaac hey buddy. Well Isaac Lahey, when I first met you I tackled you down during lacrosse practice. Then later that week I broke you out of prison, and what did I get for that? You tried to beat me up."

"But Isaac, dude you are an amazing friend, one thing about you is that you are strong. Stronger than anyone I have ever met, you have had a horrible life but at the end of the day you still have a smile on your face. I don't know how you do it man, Isaac I am so happy that I earned your trust. You don't let a lot of people get close to you, but I'm happy you opened up to all of us and let us in. Now let's raise our glasses to these two crazy kids." Scott say smiling.

I see from the corner of my eye Isaac smiling with tears in his eye. I kiss him on the lips and whisper I love you. Then we spend the rest of the night talking, dancing, eating and kissing. When the night is over we head back to a fancy hotel that Lydia found for us. "So Mrs. Lahey , I've been a good boy all week, can I get my prize?" I laugh at Isaac and bit my lip. "Come here big boy." I whisper and kiss him.


End file.
